A Hateful Love
by maboroshi kaji1
Summary: “I love you.” Her eyes widened as he leaned down to kiss her, eyes closed with snowflakes adorning his eye lashes. She put two fingers softly to his lips in return as she leaned down to his ear and whispered bitterly, “Forget about me.” Not all Fluff.


Sakura's hair is brown and Kakashi's hair is black, I have my reasons. Names Ender, hope you enjoy my story. R&R

* * *

His frost bitten lips formed the words she'd never forget and the moment that haunted her uneasily as long as she could remember, "I love you." Her eyes widened as he leaned down to kiss her, eyes closed with snowflakes adorning his eye lashes. She put two fingers softly to his lips in return as she leaned down to his ear and whispered bitterly, "Forget about me."

Shocked he pulled away. Her weary green eyes leveled with his blue gaze for two very long heart beats before she stood from her kneeling position before him. He sat brokenly, half covered in snow as she turned and walked away without another word. The last view he saw was of her pink dyed hair before the blizzard was to strong and he couldn't see anymore. His eyes slowly closed as he whispered her name in a painful gasp, "Sakura."

2 weeks before...

She sat at her desk chatting with her friend Ino. The homeroom teacher had yet to come in and Ino decided to take this time to anxiously murmur about their school ski trip to Hokkaido with Shikamaru, her childhood friend, and Chouji, his childhood friend. "It's so sad that you can't come Sakura, your mom's a real prick for keeping you locked up over the Christmas holiday." Sakura just nodded her head absent mindedly, she knew Ino didn't really want her to go, not even Chouji for that matter, she had always had a small crush on Shikamaru even if she didn't admit it. Ino has probably wanted this trip to be just her and him and was greatly frustrated when Shikamaru has insisted that Chouji come.

"He's so lazy to," Ino said haughtily as she crossed her arms on the desk and laid her head on them, "he's so smart but he never does anything to show it, for once I just wish he'd get his head out of the clouds." Sakura was just about to reply before the teacher came in.

He had a lean stocky build and black hair that matched black eyes. Kakashi-sensei was really one of a kind, his hair was always a mess that leaned to one side and he never showed up to class on time. He obviously disliked his job because he always talked in a sarcastic voice and never showed any expressions. He'd even be considered handsome if he wasn't such a grouch and if he didn't obviously dye his eyebrows white. Tacky.

"So my cute student's, the trip to Hokkaido is coming up in a week and I wanted to start assigning you guys schedules for clean up and food preparation. After that today we'll be learning about-"he continued on his lecture for the rest of class with Sakura half paying attention as she doodled pictures in her notebook. She was the highest ranked student in Class 1-C. Actually, if it weren't for Shikamaru in Class 2-C she'd be the highest ranked in the school, little to say she had a grudge against him and they never talked much.

The bell rang and both her and Ino went and got their shoes from their lockers. "There's this cute sweet shop that I found on the way home, you want to go check it out?" Ino asked. "Yeah, I've heard of it, I've been dying to go there." Sakura agreed readily. So they headed out into the cold blizzard that engulfed most of Tokyo. Thirty minutes later they hurried toward the pretty pink sign reading, Doki Doki Dango. Sakura sweat dropped as she read this, what an unusual name. Out of nowhere someone rushed out of the shop and ran straight at her. Surprised, she didn't get out of the way fast enough and they ran right into her. She was knocked down to the ground. Her head hit the snow as she heard a groan next to her. She slowly got up holding a hand to her head as she felt an oncoming headache. Looking over she saw the boy, and yes it was a boy, that knocked into her. He had unusual blonde hair, he was obviously not completely Japanese, and features that were so soft even with the 3 scars on both his cheeks. He opened his eyes and she was taken aback by lightening blue eyes that angrily looked back at her.

"Get back here you thief!" yelled someone and the trance was broken. The boy quickly got up and as she watched him from the ground a box of dango fell from his pocket of the tattered black jacket he wore and plopped down right next to her. Her eyes followed as he quickly snatched it up from the ground and gave her one last glare before running off.

A woman wearing fishnet and a purple skirt when it was barely above zero ran up next to her and muttered to Sakura, or maybe it was to herself, "That boy, I swear one day when I get my hands on him-"

"Who is he?" Sakura asked as she got up and started brushing off the snow from her coat and scraping it out of her brown hair.

"I'm not sure exactly, all I know is lately he's been thieving food from shops around here. That boys been pillaging for to long and I didn't have the mind to think I'd be next. To think he'd dare! Heck if I'd known he'd do that to me that kid wouldn't have been able to see the daylight tomorrow after I'd done and gone through with him!" the strange lady smirked and then laughed crazily. Sakura sweat dropped and then was surprised as the lady got up close and grabbed Sakura's hand not holding her book bag. The lady shook her hand over and over again with so much force it made Sakura cringe. "Sorry, that was terribly rude of me I didn't even introduce my self, names Anko, I'm the owner of Doki Doki Dango. Hey, I got an idea! Why don't you come in and I give you a cup of hot Chocó on the house as a sorry for that boy knocking into you." Anko said she started leading Sakura over to the shop.

"No that's okay-"Sakura tried to say before Anko cut her off,"No, no I insist!" Anko said with a note of finality. When they walked into the shop Sakura was instantly bombarded with the warm air that brought on a shiver and the smells of baked food and sweets. Looking around she saw the shop was full and spotted a head of blonde hair she recognized. "Oh, you know her," asked Anko as she saw Sakura's penetrating glare at the blonde. "Why don't you go sit over there as I go and make you that Chocó?"

Without answering, Sakura head over the Ino who was sitting at one of the soft couches by the fire eating some Dango on a stick. "Enjoying your self?" Sakura growled. Ino froze mid bite and turned to look over at Sakura. "AHG, Sakuba! Umh, wej uo lookerd lije uo wer," she coughed a bit and then swallowed the dango she had been eating. "Sorry Sakura, I was just getting cold outside and you were getting all cozy with that blonde kid so I thought I might as well come save us a seat inside." Sakura glared at her and then growled, "You Piggy."

Ino put down her dango then got up right in Sakura's face, "What did you call me, forehead?!"

"I called you a pig, cause, only a pig would abandon their friend when a strange thief runs into said friend!" Sakura hissed back, her anger picking up.

Ino was just about to scream some other insult back when Anko put a hand on both their shoulders. She had a scary face on as she said, "Girls I think you'd best sit down and quietly talk your feelings out rather then disturbing all my customers with your yelling." Sakura looked around and then realized they had gotten the attention of the whole shop. Both Ino and Sakura lowered their heads in shame. Anko pushed them lightly but with obvious warning into two couch chairs. "Here's your Chocó dear, now drink and warm up before you leave. Enjoy." She said and turned her back to serve her other customers.

They sat in an awkward silence for a minute before they both said at the same time, "I'm sorry."

"No I am if I hadn't left-"Ino tried to say before Sakura cut in, "But I shouldn't have blamed you, everything turned out alright-. "

"But really no it's my fault-"

"No mine. "

"No I insist."

"Fine it's yours!" they both said in unison. Laughing they ate the rest of Ino's dango and shared Sakura's hot chocolate next to the fire for another half hour before picking up their book bags and walking home promising to come back to Doki Doki Dango again soon.

At home, Sakura kicked off her shoes, "I'm home," she yelled and then ran up stairs to her plush filled room and picked up her dairy from under her hiding spot under her mattress. She laid on her bed and before she fell asleep she drew the face of the boy with blue eyes and blonde hair.

The Next Day…

She awoke to her Pucca alarm clock going off and went down stairs. Sitting down at the dinner table her mom put eggs, bacon, and toast on her plate. Her mother was always into American food. As she stuffed her face her mother sat down and said her thanks for the food. Sakura could feel her mother staring at her as she ate and after a few minutes she gave. "What mom?" she asked exasperated.

"Well dear, I was wondering. I wasn't sure if you were serious or not and I wanted to ask again. Are you sure you don't want to go on that school field trip next week?" her mother said uneasily.

"Ma, I told you, I don't want to go skiing, not ever actually." She said after stuffing some toast in her mouth and getting up to leave.

"But honey, those are memories you'll never get back."

"Don't worry ma, just have a good day at work and forget about me." Sakura came over and kissed her mom's cheek.

As she was walking to school she felt more aware of everything. As if she had been looking at the whole world with her eyes half closed till now. She could hear and smell everything and she felt a little overwhelmed and even rebellious. Her father had died a couple of months ago in a car accident and since then all the laughter and happiness had left her house. She knew her looks came from her father and whenever her mother looked at her it was with sad glassy eyes. As is she saw her father when she was supposed to be looking at Sakura. Sakura mostly avoided her mother now, she still loved her, but it was less painful to not be around her.

She decided to skip school again, yes Ms. Perfect straight 'A' student skipped school. She was already ahead of the class anyways she reasoned.

So she walked to the closest dingy gas station and went to the bathroom to change the clothing she was wearing, school uniforms were dead give a way's when you were skipping. As she exited the bathroom and was stuffing her uniform into her bag she saw a flash of blonde pass her vision. She instantly looked up and saw the boy she had run into yesterday, the thief, walking into an alleyway next to the gas station. She quickly fixed her skirt and blue shirt before rushing after him into the alley. It was grungy and littered with trash but she only gave this a second glance. Running on adrenaline she headed down, hoping to catch up to the boy for some unknown reason she even couldn't understand.

But she soon came to a fork in the alley. Left or right? She chose left, and as she dodged random broken bottles and old newspapers she slowed down instantly. She saw two shadows coming towards her. Scared she ducked behind an old arm chair that had the springs popping out and the stuffing coming out.

"We gotta find that kid. Boss said to find him already almost a week ago and teach him a lesson." The first shadow growled. "It's not our fault, kid's a fox, never gonna catch up to him. He always slips out of our hands. I say the boss should do it himself, he think it's so easy."

She then heard a crash and saw now from the side of the couch that one of the guys was holding the other up be the collar of his shirt against the opposite wall of the alley. She could tell by looking at them they were gang members.

"You ain't never to insult the Boss; he's worth five times as much as you and hundred times smarter. You're to follow his orders without complaint you hear?" said the one holding up the other who was starting to snivel a bit in fear.

"I got it! I got it! I know, I'm just a bit frustrated with the kid. We'll teach him good!" the other one lowered the guy.

"Good, now I thought I saw that blonde going down this way."

Sakura gasped at this, they were looking for the same boy she was. She had to get out of here.

Too late. They had heard her.

"Someone's behind there, get em'."

The sniveling one came behind the chair and grabbed her before she could run. She started struggling hard but couldn't get out of the guys hold and they both started laughing at this.

"Well, well what do we got here? What a pretty little thing you are. Didn't your mommy tell you listening to other people's conversations is bad?" she growled at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh this kitty's got bite. Well Ryo what do you think, think we should teach her a lesson?" he smirked and then licked his lips and she cringed in disgust.

He got really close up to her face, close enough that she could feel and smell his disgusting breathe on her face. And before he could do anything suddenly a pair of fireworks went off right into his back knocking him over onto her. He then rolled off her grasping at his back in agony. The guy who was holding her she kicked him off in his shock and then she ran in the direction of where the fireworks came from. As she ran she could hear one of the gang members yelling to go get her and hear the footfalls of one of them following her. Suddenly she was pulled off to the side by someone. They covered her mouth and she started struggling again. "Shhh, I ain't gonna hurt you. You keep struggling though and then we both gonna be in trouble here. Just calm down-"she stopped struggling then and the voice of the boy behind her soothing her repeated to reassure her, "I ain't gonna hurt you." They both watched from the crack in the alleyway as the sniveling gang member ran past them with an angry expression on his face.

"Come on, we gotta get outta here, the other one's gonna start recovering soon." And as he said that he let her go and she saw the face of the blonde boy again and she instantly felt safe. He grabbed her hand and tugged her in the direction the sniveling boy went. They went through a series of alleys till they reached a small run down apartment complex with a constructions company sign on it promising that it'd be torn down soon and turned into an office building. "Gotta go up here, it's the only place I know em' never gonna find us." He said with a foxy grin that she responded with a smile back.

They went up three floors before he led her to a door with the numbers 366 on it. The paint was peeling off the door and it hung on its hinges a bit but he simply pushed it and it opened with a squeal.

"So, this is my home, I know it's not much but it's safe and it's warm." He said with a frown as if he knew it wasn't good enough for her and he was deeply ashamed. She could smell old milk and the place had fast food bags and ramen cups scattered everywhere. Instantly a grin formed on her face. "I feel more at home here then I do in my own house." She said while looking him straight in the eye. He blushed and looked at her like she was crazy but then just shrugged it off.

"Well, it ain't nothing special. By the way, names Naruto, you're the one I ran into yesterday at that Dango shop right?" he said while looking a bit ashamed. "Yeah, my names Sakura, I know it's awful to ask but I'm going to anyways. Where's your parents?" she asked already expecting the answer.

"Dead. Since I could remember, mostly live on my own, old perverted man used to take care of me but haven't seen him in a while. It's fine though." He said while his eyes looked over to the side avoiding hers.

"Anyways, I got to go get something to eat for dinner today, s'what I was doing before I rescued you. I'll be back in a bit, make yourself at home." He said as he scratched his head and went over to the door and left.

Looking around she felt she had to repay him a bit so decided to clean up a bit. She used a rubber band she found to tie up her hair and found some gardening gloves lying around and went to work.

Hours later the place looked much cleaner and the smell was starting to go away but Naruto, she smiled as she thought the name, was still not back. There was no bed in the apartment but there was a worn down couch and she was tired. She soon fell asleep there.

* * *

Till next time... 


End file.
